Hiccup's Toy
Hiccup's Toy is a small dragon plush that was given to him by his mother when he was very young. Appearance The toy is a gray doll-stitched dragon with visible stitches at its seams and buttons for eyes. The dragon has four legs, two wings and a light spiked crest at the back of its head. It seems to resemble a Deadly Nadder with four legs but it's possible it isn't supposed to resemble any particular dragon species. Most probably due to wear and tear underwater as well as time, the toy is a little shabby and filthy. Hiccup's name is stitched into both sides of the toy. History ''Dragon Raid In a flashback in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup's toy appears in a short cameo in the second film. In Valka's flashback, Hiccup was in a cradle where he encountered Cloudjumper. The toy can be spotted very briefly in his crib and once again when Stoick picked him up. ''Grieving over Mom A bigger version of it appeared in ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World in a flashback with young Hiccup and Stoick, when Hiccup was holding it in his arms while sitting on the stairs. ''Recounting Lost Memories As shown in "Breakneck Bog", Trader Johann informed Hiccup that he has a long-lost gift for him. After retrieving the gift, which was placed in a tiny chest, Hiccup opened it, only to see a doll-stitched toy that he vaguely remembers. Stoick then proceeds to tell him about how his mother had made it for him when he was just an infant and how at one point he had lost a week's sleep as he was terrified of it, resulting in Hiccup disposing of the toy while they were out fishing and how it landed in a fishing net shortly before the events of the episode. Reunited with the toy, Hiccup explains how he was afraid to forget his mother after 'losing' her and treasures it greatly for it reminds him of her. He keeps the toy on his bed's headboard ever since. Heading Back to Berk The toy appeared again in the background at the end of "King of Dragons, Part 2", as Hiccup was packing up his belongings in preparation to leave Dragon's Edge. How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming In this short, it is revealed that the toy survived the fires Grimmel had set on Old Berk, and that Hiccup carried it with himself to New Berk. Over 9 years after settling on the new island, Hiccup's toy can be seen again laying on a table in his workplace. Gallery httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg|Hiccup's toy at the foot of the crib, right side I Was Thirsty.jpg Young Hiccup Grinning Big.jpg Young Hiccup Crawling Downstairs.jpg Young Hiccup Gasping.jpg Dragon Plushie1.jpg Dragon Plushie2.jpg Dragon Plushie3.jpg Dragon Plushie4.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h31m29s4.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m01s78.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m59s143.png Hiccup's Toy 1.png Hiccup's Toy 2.png Hiccup's Toy 3.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h33m20s98.png IMG_3058.JPG Screen Shot 2018-02-17 at 12.47.17 AM.png|In ''Dragons: Race to the Edge HTTYD Homecoming-Hiccup's Toy 1.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Hiccup's Toy 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 1.jpg Trivia *Hiccup's name is stitched in Runes on both sides of the toy. *The toy appears to be just a generic dragon rather than any specific species. *In the flashback during the third film and in the short Homecoming, it's considerably larger than how it appears in other parts of the franchise. Although, this might be just general inconsistency on the toy's portreyal. Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear (Franchise) Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World